


Incubus

by Invisible206



Category: Loki (Marvel) Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: Set during the Battle of New York. The reader has some very intense dreams.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Incubus

You slowly faded into awareness. The first impression was a smooth, undulating rocking. Soothing, primordial, and pleasant.

As your senses filled out, you felt the weight on top of you, the feeling of fullness below, and the exquisite friction building inside of you. 

His mouth devoured yours, and his breath was sweet as he moaned. His lips tasted divine. 

Your hands were on his back, and the icy sweat was a thin, slippery layer covering his cool body. Your hands slid over it as you explored his back and hips as far as you could reach. He hummed into the crook of your neck. You could feel his mouth form a contented smile. 

This had to be a dream. A really good one. You went along with it. Why not? You wrapped your legs around the dream lover’s waist and squeezed him tightly. He chuckled and intensified his pumping deep into you. 

Your hands came up and tangled in his hair. You still couldn't see his face as he slowly kissed down your chest, finding a nipple and circling it with the tip of his tongue before taking it into his mouth in the darkness. His hair was soft and shoulder length. You smiled approvingly, both of his hair and his mouth. 

A horrifying noise made you jump, knocking him off of you. You opened your eyes, and the room was filled with the gentle light of sunrise, and that god damned alarm clock was beeping insistently. Ugh. 

You rolled over to turn the alarm off, sadly noting that you were alone in the bed. You reached over to where he would have rolled off of you and felt the cold sheets. It was a nice dream, anyway. 

You got up, gathered your clothes for the day, and jumped into the shower. You thought about your dream as you lathered your hair. 

Your body was not done with it yet. You found yourself reaching between your legs. You were soaking, and it wasn't from the shower. You slipped your fingers into your soft folds and slowly began to massage your clit. You sighed. 

This wasn't very productive, you thought, and reached for the showerhead. Lifting it off its cradle you brought it between your legs and aimed it at your wet pussy. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you savored the chaotic spray of water, and its merciless assault on your clit. 

You gasped and braced yourself on the wall with your free hand and the water brought you to quick and violent climax. 

You lathered up one more time and rinsed off. Grabbed a towel and finished getting ready for the day. 

You listen to the news on the way to work. Something very surreal is happening in New York. When you get to the office people have moved the TV out of the conference room and are gathered around it. 

You can't believe it's real. Aliens are wreaking havoc. Giant leviathan ships are spilling armies of monsters into the city. 

Not a lot of work gets done that day. 

When you get home you open a bottle of wine and try to calm yourself. The bottle is empty sooner than you know and you open another one. 

You only have a glass from the second bottle before you doze off on the couch. 

You feel him again in the darkness. His warm breath tickles your ear as his hands roam your body. You arch up to him. You need him tonight. 

His hands move to your face and his mouth gently covers yours. The kiss intensifies and you feel his bare skin against yours. You don't remember taking off your clothes. 

He kisses and sucks on your neck and moves down to your chest. He takes one nipple into his mouth and his hand plays with the other. 

After a moment he starts to lick and nibble your belly, continuing his journey down. 

His chin touches your mound and his hand slips under your hips as he pulls you up towards him. You whimper in anticipation as you feel his breath on your nether lips. 

He kisses the inside of your thighs, teasing you. You feel his teeth rake against your body, you squirm and softly whine. His cool breath startles you as he shushes you, then you feel his tongue. 

He explores your folds and his tongue enters you. Your hands reach down for him and tangle into his long silky hair. You pull him up just that fraction of an inch where you need him. He chuckles darkly and his tongue hits home. 

You gasp as his tongue flicks your clit. He sucks it into his mouth and your eyes roll back. Your hands go limp in his hair as the fire explodes and you buck against him. He sucks your clit until you can't stand it and you beg him to come back up to you. 

He crawls up quickly and plunges his cock into your still twitching pussy. He is impossibly hard and you feel yourself starting to build up again. 

”Oh my darling pet.” His voice is low, breathy and husky. This is the first time you have heard him speak, he has a pleasant accent that you can’t place. His breathing becomes ragged as he frantically pounds into you. You feel another release coming as he spasms and moans at his release ”Sigyn...”

Is that a name? It's not your name. You are confused and you want to push him away but you can't. You don't want to. 

”I’m not Sigyn.” you whisper to him, sadly. 

”You are.” he says and he fades away. 

You open your eyes, it's morning and you are still fully dressed and laying on the couch. 

You get up and go through your usual morning routine. Get dressed and go to work. 

Everyone is talking about the destruction in New York; how The Avengers captured the mad would-be conqueror. The TV shows him chained and muzzled. There is something vaguely familiar about him but you just can't place it. 

You go back home to your empty apartment. You think about getting a cat, it would be nice to have someone there for you.

You do a load of laundry, watch some TV and go to bed. 

Sleep doesn't come to you quickly. You toss and turn and stare at the dark ceiling. 

You don't actually know if you are asleep or not when you see his silhouette. He's very tall, you knew that but it's impressive seeing him standing up. He appears to be fully clothed. You can see the shape of a long jacket or something like that. 

”Sigyn, I have to leave you”. 

”No.” you argue, ”Please stay.” he walks over to you and kneels by your bed. 

”I can’t, pet.” his hand caresses your face and you reach for it and hold it. 

”Who is Sigyn?” you press.

”You are my Sigyn.” His voice is sad. 

You hum. You’ll be Sigyn if that's what he wants. You pull his hand to get him to get into the bed. 

”I can’t. I have to go.” he bends down and kisses you. You roughly grab a fist full of his hair. 

”Please stay.” you relax your hand and comb your fingers through his silky tresses.

”My time here is over, now I must accept my punishment.

”What?” he kisses you again and stands up. His silhouette blocks the pale moonlight behind him.

”Goodbye Sigyn.” With that he’s gone. 

When you wake up the next morning, you find a strand of black hair tangled around your fingers and an ache in your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the  
> [The Twelve Days of Smutness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Twelve_Days_of_Smutness/works)


End file.
